


Cotton Candy Blush

by SparklyEyed17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pink haired Woozi, Reader likes to sing, Shy shy shy, Stylist Reader, mentions BTS Jimin, mentions Jeonghan, non-au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyEyed17/pseuds/SparklyEyed17
Summary: It's impossible to not adore Lee Jihoon. He apparently thinks the same about you.





	Cotton Candy Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely cliche but I really needed to vent the feels. Sue me.  
> I've also posted this on Wattpad under the username AelinFrostfire

(Y/N- Your name)

You lightly strum a chord on the electric guitar, smiling when a song immediately comes to mind. Taking a deep breath, you sing Taeyeon's I softly, perfectly playing the backing chords and letting the notes reverberate through the empty practice room. You feel you heart soar as the music comes to you naturally and sing the entire chorus, not noticing the pastel pink head of the small idol watching you from the door with a fond smile before leaving quietly.

You stay a while longer, sighing when you realize it's time for you to leave and carefully replace the guitar where you took it from. Seventeen has gotten very popular, meaning that they had a lot more music shows and interviews which you had to help make them up for.

Being Seventeen's makeup artist is definitely enjoyable, but you wish you could also pursue your passion for music. You had never auditioned because you didn't think you were good enough.

'Ha! As if I'll be considered good when people like Jihoon exist.' You think to yourself as you walk to the dressing room. The said idol waits for you at his seat with a small smile on his face. Now, you would be lying to yourself if you said you don't have a tiny crush on Jihoon. In fact, you can't understand how anyone cannot have a crush on him because in your eyes, he has everything. He is caring, sweet, talented and so much more. 'But he is an idol and my friend. I don't want to make things awkward between us', you think.

'Hey Y/N! What's going to be different about me today?' He asks with a smile.

'I'll make you look cuter than usual.' You reply with a mischievous grin, knowing how he hates being called cute. But to your surprise, he only frowns slightly before smiling again.

'I'd like to see you try.' He says confidently.

'Wow. Something has got you in a good mood.' You say, taken aback, as you pick up the concealer from the tabletop. He just smiles at you mysteriously as you get to work on his face, adding ever so slight hints of colour to his cheeks and eyes to complement his hair. You lightly line his eyes with soft brown liner at the corners and quickly brush through his candy floss hair, mussing it up slightly so it looks effortless but adorable.

'All done.' You step back to admire your work, proud of how beautiful he looks. Of course, he is beautiful even without makeup, but there is no denying that the slight pink accents on his face make him look very attractive.

'Pink eyeshadow? That's new.' He comments when he sees himself in the mirror.

'Yeah. I got that idea from Park Jimin's stylist. Do you like it?' You ask hopefully.

'I love it. It's perfect. Thank you Y/N.' He grins. You feel your heart flutter at the unbelievably cute expression.

'My pleasure. Good luck on stage.' You say softly.

Later during the performance, you can't help but watch Jihoon the entire time. He was glowing under the lights(so was Jeonghan, but that's irrelevant). Even though he was small, he commanded attention with his beautiful voice.

After the show, you head back to the dressing room to help clear up and freeze in surprise when you see Jihoon waiting outside. A smile creeps on to his face when he sees you.

'You did very well. All of you were shining on stage.' You say shyly.

'I have to give you the credit for making me look good then.' He grins up at you. You both are the same age, but you just so happen to be a tad bit taller than him and it is unbearably cute to see him look at you with that innocent face. You blush.

'Were you looking for someone?' You ask, fighting the urge squish his face between your palms.

'Yes.. actually. Um.. I was.. uh. I was looking for you.' Now he was blushing.

'Me? Why?'

'Well.. this weekend is going to be our free weekend and we were all planning to relax and have fun and I was.. wondering if.. youwoulhangoutwime.' He says the last part in a rush.

'I'm sorry I didn't get that.' You say, confused. He takes a deep breath.

'Would you want to hang out with me?' He says it slower and now he's blushing as pink as his hair. You stare at him like an idiot.

'Look, I know this might seem forward but I've liked you for a while now and I heard you sing earlier today, which I'm sorry about by the way, it was an accident, and I think you have a lovely voice and it just makes me like you even more and-' He stops rambling when you suddenly hug him.

'Jihoon, I like you too.' You say happily into his shoulder. You were glad there were no cameras around or else this would have been painfully awkward.

'Really?' His voice brightens, hugging you back reflexively.

'Yes, really. Though I'm a bit embarrassed that you heard me sing.'

'So you'll go out with me?'

'Of course I will!' You say, giggling as you pull back. He leans forward and kisses you softly on the cheek with a fond smile, and you can swear that you've never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading♥  
> Suggestions for improvement are greatly appreciated!


End file.
